


Pretty & Reckless

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Series: Taste of Blood [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, F/M, Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Grief has Allura acting careless. Instinct and urge has Keith acting reckless. One night, a thoughtless little bite and both of their lives change significantly.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Taste of Blood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1062281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Urges

**Author's Note:**

> October = KIC writes spicy Kallura vamp fics. I don't make the rules. Oh wait, yes I do.

Allura should’ve taken whatever ride surely would have been offered her but she couldn’t stomach one more person telling her they know how she feels as they squeeze her shoulder and in the process wrinkle a perfectly pressed black dress.

She wanted people to stop talking to her, to stop trying to comfort her, putting plates of food in her hand she didn’t have the appetite for. So she put on her coat, with her purse hidden underneath, and stepped outside for some “fresh air” and just...kept going.

She walked alone in the cold night to the train station.

Unwise.

And turned her phone off.

Also unwise.

And sat alone in a train car crinkling the funeral program in her fingers so intensely she’d smeared some of the ink.

_**In Memory of Alf-** _

Correction. She wasn’t alone in the train car. A young man with dark shaggy shoulder length hair sat on the other end, draped in black and leather. His popped collar obscured the tattoos crawling up his neck and when the train shook his cross and chain earring would dangle and catch bits of fluorescent light from above.

Allura knew she shouldn’t stare, but she needed to concentrate on something other than her thoughts and she could only read the advertisements on the walls and the digital destination updates scrolling above her so many times. He kept his attention forward until he didn’t and when they locked eyes, when his eyes pierced her, she immediately jerked her head to stare at her hands in embarrassment. She twisted the folded up paper.

_**...survived by his daughter Allura Fala Altea...** _

Now it was his turn to be blatant, to stare her down as if she was a glass of ice water on a blistering hot day. It was the smell that caught his attention first. Her perfume mixed with a natural scent that lingered all the way from the opposite end of the train car. Most people wouldn’t have picked it up but then again he wasn’t like most people. Taking a deep breath, he sucked in, slowly through his nostrils as his eyes rolled ever so slightly and his head teetered. He tried to push the immediate flood of vulgar dirty little desires out of his mind, but it was like trying to bail water out of a sinking ship with nothing but a teaspoon. If he could just wait a bit longer he’d be in the company of sweet sustenance and she’d be nothing but a faint memory. It would be fine. He just needed to stop looking at her.

It was then, as she searched desperately for a distraction, that she decided perhaps she should turn on her phone, in case of emergencies of course. The screen lit up and shortly after the missed calls and messages began popping up rapid fire. She cringed. Might as well get it over with. Her thumb hesitated over the name before pressing it and bringing the phone to her ear.

The voice on the other end skipped the hellos and went straight to the reprimand.

“ _Where the hell are you?”_

“I’m on the train home.” Her voice was weak.

“ _WHAT?! Alone? You just walked out alone and didn’t tell anyone?”_

“I just needed to get ou-”

“ _Do you have ANY idea how worried everyone is?!”_

“I just needed-”

“ _You’re not the only one hurting right now you know.”_

Allura blinked, flinched. Then her mouth was moving before the little voice in her head told her to stop.

“Fuck you.”

“ _E-excuse me?”_

“Fuck. You.”

Next thing she was tapping the red circle and flinging the phone angrily out of her hand. It clattered to the ground and slid halfway down the aisle. The stranger, who had been watching the conversation unfold slowly, rose to his feet and walked toward her. Allura stayed frozen in her seat with each clomp of his heavy studded boots approaching. He had a saunter to his walk, getting ever closer, bending down and snatching up the phone on the way.

Allura held her breath as he hovered over her, a surprisingly un-cracked phone screen in her face. He held the pole with his other hand.

“You dropped this.”

His voice was soft yet rough around the edges. Her head titled back slowly until it rested against the window. His eyes were even more intense up close, violet gray but almost translucent, pupils so black it felt more like a complete void of color if anything and once they locked on Allura she felt like she couldn’t move. A million thoughts raced through her brain in the matter of seconds. None of them safe, all of them reckless, impulsive, wondering what he could get away with doing right now on this very train and whether she would even lift a finger to stop it. She reached out a trembling hand and retrieved the phone, noting immediately how cool his fingers were to the touch in the brief fleeting moment of contact.

“T-Thank you.”

He then slid down into a crouch, the rings on his fingers scraping against the pole as he descended. He hesitated a moment, distracted at her legs that were now at eye level and clenched shut. Oh how he’d love to pry them ope-

“You dropped this too.” He gaze finally flicked up quickly. _Knock it off_ he warned inside his own head.

He picked up the crumpled program on the ground and held it between his two fingers.

Allura snatched it out of his grasp.

“Thank you” she repeated, only more curtly.

“Sorry.”

His expression was soft if but for a moment.

“No, no I’m sorry. It’s…it’s been a day.” She quickly shoved the paper into her purse, sat up straight.

“Anything I can do to help?”

The second the words left his lips he regretted it and yet couldn’t stop himself. Like a car with breaks that don’t work at the top of a steep hill, he was about to descend quickly and out of control. And now that he was this close her smell was overwhelming and he could hear how quickly her heart was beating. It was enticing, inviting.

She seemed to be in the same predicament, but was nowhere near a place to think clearly and rationally. Her body was brimming with a multitude of emotions she wished would go away. She wanted to feel something other than pain, or anger, or guilt. She wanted to feel good. In that moment she wanted to feel him.

“I could think of a few things” she practically whispered shakily, mostly to herself, but he heard it loud and clear.

The trip from the train to his apartment felt like a blur. It would have been her place but his was closer. She barely had her coat off once they passed the front door before he was kicking it closed and slamming her against the entryway wall, his mouth engulfing hers, a gnash of teeth and lips.

“Allura!” she gasped, forcing her head back to get air.

“W-What?” he panted.

“Allura, my name is Allura. I figured we should at least exchange names.”

“Oh, uh Keith. Do you wanna know anything else?”

“No” she answered swiftly before wrapping her arms around his neck and yanking him back in.

His breath was hot and sweet, mouth tasting of whatever liquor he’d sucked down before he got on the train. His hands moved into her coat without hesitation and massaged her breast through her dress. When that wasn’t enough he was pushing that same coat off her shoulders, pushing it down her arms and taking a moment to trap her in the garment while lips latched onto her neck and licked at the skin. He fought the urge to taste her right there and then as it would have scared her away and he wasn’t about to screw this up so he stopped and finished undressing her.

When their clothes and shoes were in a disheveled heap in front of his door he scooped her up and took her to his bed. Not a single light was turned on, didn’t need it. He could see her perfectly in the cover of darkness, moonlight illuminating her face from the window when her head hit the pillow.

Had they actually known each other beyond brief introductions this would have been the time for catered dirty talk, but they didn’t know anything other than the fact that they needed each other desperately, feverishly and that was enough. They would communicate with their hands and mouths instead.

Keith migrated toward her navel, making sure to leave a breadcrumb trail of kisses and nibbles along her breasts, her nipples, down her torso. Each high pitched gasp and whimper that escaped her lips caused his mouth to curl into a wicked smile as his fingers curled into the waistband of her lace trimmed cotton panties. He placed one soft kiss then a long lick on the fabric that covered her mound before yanking the underwear down the length of her legs. They made a gentle pat on the ground beside the bed.

“Fuck you smell so good” he growled from between her legs, the first words he’d uttered since telling her his name.

Allura was unsure how to respond, not that she was given the opportunity to reply as any words were quickly transformed into long deep moans as Keith pushed her legs apart and buried his face in the soft curls that created the inviting valley at the center of her thighs. His tongue pushed, prodded between her folds and her back immediately arched.

Quickly she brought the back of her hand over her mouth, not only to silence her whiny moans which she had become self conscious of but to take in the sounds of him hungrily devouring her. An orchestra of his raspy grunts, satisfied hums and wet laps of his tongue filled her ears and soon her hand fell away to shower Keith with applause for a job well done in the form of her loud breathy climax.

As she came, as she fell entirely apart, he knew the moment was right when he could taste her under the cover of his lust and desire for her. His eyes flashed, jaw extended and he quickly sank his teeth into the flesh of her inner thigh while sliding his fingers inside her, a further distraction. Allura gasped, winced, still vibrating from her orgasm and completely accepting of how rough he was suddenly being with her. His persistent massaging of her sensitive clit with his fingers made her shiver and shake and it dulled any pain she thought she may have felt from his bite.

When he’d gotten his fill he quickly licked his lips and teeth clean and crawled back on top of her. Hovering over her and watching her face to see if he’d successfully covered his tracks. Allura looked up at him, his eyes slightly hidden from view by his hair falling in his face.

“Please keep going” she pleaded quietly, unsure if she even said the words out loud as she couldn’t hear herself over the loud beating in her chest.

Keith smirked and lowered himself down to her lips and took them, noting the inside of her mouth was just as sweet as her lower half. Allura pushed her tongue against his. It tasted slightly more metallic than before but that thought was quickly replaced with how good the weight of his body felt on top of hers and how when he kissed her it felt like a lit match being flicked onto a powder keg.

He paused their makeout session long enough to lean over and snag a condom from the top drawer of the bedside table. It was a formality for her benefit really. It’s not like he could explain to her why he didn’t need it, how he hadn’t needed to worry about fathering children for a few hundred years now. That was a conversation unnecessary for a one night stand so instead he went through the motions, snaked the rubber down over his already hard cock and re-positioned himself over the gorgeous woman lying underneath him waiting to be taken a second time.

“Tell me if it’s too rough…” he said, attempting just for a moment to be a gentleman.

“Do you think I would have come home with you if I wanted you to be gentle?” she replied, feeling suddenly bold.

He chuckled.

“So then tell me what you need” he requested teasingly.

“You know what I-”

“Say it” he ordered, cutting her off, inching his face closer.

Any confidence she was feeling moments earlier had evaporated and she was a putty again, ready and willing to be controlled by him.

“Tell me you need me to fuck you Allura” he demanded in a husky whisper against her lips.

“I need you to fuck me Keith, please.”

He bit his own lip, the sound of his name in her prim little accent sending bolts of electric current down his spine. He propped himself up on one elbow while placing his free hand on her knee and gently pushing her leg open. One firm roll of his hips and he was inside of her, causing a mutual groan between the two of them. He let it linger there briefly, taking in the sensation of her tight wetness, letting himself get acclimated to the warmth of her core before slowly rocking back and forth.

Their foreheads touched as he gained speed, thrust deeper, feeling her shallow breaths beating against his cheeks. Allura griped his bicep and dug her nails in, the other hand clutching and tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. One of her legs wrapped around him, widening her hips and now he had both elbows on the bed giving him more control while he kissed and sucked and tugged at her lips until they began to slightly swell.

“Oh god” Allura panted breathlessly which Keith took as a sign he could go harder as his goal was to leave her completely incapable of speech.

Another hard push sent the wooden headboard smacking into the wall until the consistent thudding added to the cacophony of their carnal escapades. Allura could feel herself getting too loud again, a sign he was about to send her over the edge once more, and without thinking she hugged him close and sunk her teeth into his shoulder as she let out a guttural muffled cry into his skin. She didn’t realize how hard she’d bit him until she could taste a bit of his blood in her mouth. She pulled back just enough to swallow, then lick and kiss the small wound she’d left.

Keith, on the other hand, was too distracted by her slick walls constricting around him to notice and he roared into her clouds of white hair as his climax ripped through him like a knife.

“Fuck…fuck” he repeated in a whine as he came down before slumping down on top of her.

Allura sighed with content and gently ran her hands up and down his back, his skin still surprisingly cool despite how hot she’d felt beneath him. When Keith was able to catch his breath again he lifted his head to softly pepper her lips with small tired pecks.

“I should go…” she whispered and nuzzled his face, returning the kisses.

“Ok…” For some reason he was tempted to ask her to stay but that was pushing it. That wasn’t what this was supposed to be about. Besides he was supposed to be at Zaal, he glanced up the clock, an hour ago and he knew Shiro would be pissed.

She slid out of bed and with his direction, skipped into his bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way. Still in the dark he put his own clothes on, not really giving two fucks how he looked at the moment. When she emerged she left the door open, soft yellow light pouring into the room. Keith wined as his eyes adjusted.

“Thank you for tonight.” She smiled as she pulled on her coat.

“Glad I could help.” He handed her her bag. “Need me to take you home?”

“No, thank you, I called an Uber in the bathroom. They’ll be here any minute.”

“Ah, okay.” They stood there in a bit of an awkward silence.

Again the urge bubbled up in his throat to ask if he could call her sometime, but again, that wasn’t what this was and that was human shit he didn’t do anymore so he let the thought die in his mind, grateful she didn’t offer herself.

He walked her downstairs, the car she requested just pulling up.

“Well, goodnight.” She looked at him a little too long, wanting to say more but knowing that’s not the protocol for one night stands with strangers.

“Goodnight.” He swiftly slid his hands into his pockets to keep from brushing the hair from her face to pull her into one last kiss.

She nodded and disappeared into the car, yanking the door closed and letting out the breath she’d been holding it as it sped away. Keith watched the vehicle turn the corner and nibbled his bottom lip, licking it to see if there was any remnants of her left on them. His phone buzzed and he pulled it from the pocket of his leather jacket.

“Oh yeah,” he sighed and looked at the most recent text message to pop up on the screen, “he’s pissed alright.”

He pushed a few buttons then held the device to his ear, barely able to hear the yelling voice on the other end over the sound of thumping club music.

“Sorry I got, uh, held up, I’m heading over now. Yeah yeah calm the fuck down” he snarled as he turned and headed down the street in the opposite direction.

Another quick train ride and a jaunt down some dark back alleyways later Keith sat lazily in a VIP booth on the second floor of Zaal bathed in red light, eyes closed, mouth stained red. Shiro sat beside him, teeth deep in a muscular blonde and when he’d had his fill he pushed the body casually and it slumped over in the booth. No one paid it any mind.

“So…” he started, brushing rogue droplets of blood from his bottom lip with his thumb, “where were you?”

Keith’s eyes fluttered open.

“As I said, I was held up.”

“With what?”

“What’s the likelihood that ‘it’s none of your business’ will get you off my back?”

“It would, except for the fact that I can smell her all over you. So who is she?”

“You mean the girl I just fed off of? You’re losing your touch Takashi.” Keith glanced over at the woman passed out next to him.

“Nice try, you know damn well it isn’t blood I smell. So again I ask, who is she?”

Keith swallowed. He didn’t want to get into it. He wasn’t interested in the lecture that came with feeding on unknowing humans, the risks, blah blah blah.

“I’m gonna go clean up” Keith said briskly and got up, tugging off his jacket and tossing it where he’d been sitting.

“Stall if you need to but it will be discussed” Shiro replied in a sing-song voice before snatching up the bottle of whiskey at the center of the table and pouring himself a glass.

Keith shoved open the bathroom door a little harder than necessary. The music throbbed heavily even in the restroom. He passed vamps feeding and fucking in the nearby stalls without flinching and flipped up the handle on the first faucet. Water shot out and he took a handful and rinsed his mouth. After spitting into the sink he looked up, gazing at his own reflection. He hadn’t even bothered to fix his hair after the encounter with Allura and he chuckled a bit thinking about it…

...until he saw his shoulder.

Small red flecks stained his white shirt and he pulled the fabric to the side at the neck, stretching and ripping the garment slightly to see fresh teeth marks, broken skin and now dried blood. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He remembered her biting him when she came but he didn’t think she actually…

“Oh shit,” he mouthed as his breath quickened. If his heart was capable of beating it would be racing.

His hand dropped and he placed both palms on the counter, body hunching over.

“Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”


	2. Cravings

“You look like shit.”

“Wow…” Allura muttered dryly, glaring at Romelle through oversized dark sunglasses.

“I mean it with love darling.” The blonde cooed and leaned against the door frame of Allura’s office. “Rough weekend?”

Allura’s eyebrow arched and Romelle winced.

“I mean...considering...Are you hungover or something?” She quickly changed the subject, noticing the blinds were shut tight and the lights were off save the glow from her computer and a small desk lamp.

Allura sighed and rubbed her temple.

“No, actually. I had a few glasses of wine here and there but nothing too crazy. It’s odd though, I just feel...off.”

“You’ve been through a lot lately. I think it’s finally catching up with you. Why don’t you go home and make it a three day weekend?”

“No, no, I can’t sit in that apartment alone anymore. There’s only some much 90 Day Fiance a girl can binge before she loses her mind. I need a better distraction.” She smiled weakly.

Romelle frowned.

“Well do you still want to go to lunch?”

“Yeah, one sound good?”

Romelle nodded, turned and walked away, nearly running into Lotor who was headed for where she’d just been. They met eyes. Neither of their expressions could be considered friendly.

“Whatever you’re about to say when you go in there just don’t” Romelle whispered in annoyance so Allura wouldn’t hear.

“What Allura and I discuss is none of your business Arus. I’m not sure I need to keep explaining it.” He sneered down at her.

Romelle scoffed.

“Fine, make an ass of yourself if you must. She’s just gonna tell me later anyway.” She flashed a petty grin and walked around him, making sure to shoulder check him on the way.

Lotor swallowed hard, pushing air and a slight growl through his nostrils. He knew it wasn’t a good look to blow up at a fellow shareholder in front of the whole office so he kept it cool no matter how hard Romelle insisted on pushing every last goddamn button.

He smoothed down his black dress shirt and marched into Allura’s office closing the door behind him. Allura didn’t flinch, hell she didn’t even look up. She was waiting for this confrontation all day.

Lotor cleared his throat, wanting attention, and when Allura failed to give it he flicked on the switch near the doorway, bathing her in florescent light. Allura hissed and gritted her teeth. For some reason the bright lights made her feel slightly nauseous.

“Can I help you?” she asked making sure to enunciate each word.

“Was it not rude enough that you hung up on me Friday evening that you had to up the ante by ignoring my calls and texts all weekend long?”

“I don’t tolerate people talking to me like that, you should know that by now.” Allura resumed typing the email Lotor was currently interrupting.

“I was merely concerned.” He crossed his arms.

“Ha you weren’t concerned, you were embarrassed. Me walking out embarrassed you because then you couldn’t parade a grieving woman around while you show everyone what a big strong protective man you are.”

“How da-”

“Lotor my father is dead. Forgive me if I have zero patience right now for your theatrics or hurt feelings, none of which seem to be for him. I understand it was the wish of both our parents to be together, it looks good for business, but right now it is the last thing I’m thinking about. So feel free to slink back to Zarkon and tell him the power grab is on hold.”

Lotor’s lip twitched, mouth slowly curling into a snarl. Oh the things he wanted to say at that exact moment but instead swallowed, the hard lump of a bruised ego sliding down his throat. He wanted her, but despite her being one of the most beautiful and vivacious women he’d ever met, this little ability of hers to see right through his bullshit was a rather unattractive quality. So was the talking back and he couldn’t wait for the day to break her of both of those undesirable behaviors.

“Perhaps you still need a few days to cool down” he said, soft and measured. A tight lipped smile spread across his face.

“Yes something like that. If you need nothing else I have work to do.”

Another loudly cleared throat and he was gone from her office and it seemed like only moments later Allura’s office phone was ringing.

“Did he put his foot in his mouth again?” a familiar voice sounded on the other end before Allura could even say hello.

“When does he not? But if he keeps it up that same foot will be squarely up his ass.”

“Ooo, I love it!” Romelle chuckled. “I want full details at lunch.” She demanded before quickly hanging up.

Allura smirked before getting up and turning the main lights back off. She instantly felt better but only a little. Maybe Romelle was right about her emotional state finally taking a toll on her physical body. She’d still meet Romelle for lunch but perhaps it was for the best that she go home after. First, though, finish that darn email.

Keith meanwhile lay in his bed in absolute darkness. His blackout curtains did their job and not a drop of light seeped through. He should sleep, but he couldn’t. How could he? He had been an absolute mess the entire weekend thinking about how he was pretty sure there was a very good chance he’d inadvertently turned the woman he’d slept with from the train. Soon there would be a baby vamp walking around the city, scared and confused and hungry and a vampire that doesn’t realize they’re a vampire can do a lot of damage.

Shiro was gonna kill him, he was sure of it, but he had to tell someone. Plus there was no way he was going to be able to hide this. Not with the two of them constantly running in the same circles. Plus he was his best friend...and his maker. It would be disrespectful to keep it from him.

He let out a loud groan before snatching his phone off the nightstand and placing it to his ear.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” the voice on the other end was barely audible, gruff, raspy.

“I fucked up. Friday night, I fucked up” was all Keith replied. Might as well get straight to the point.

“Goddamn, what could you have possibly done in the mere hours between when we left the club and sunrise?” The more he talked to more he started to sound like Shiro, sleep sloughing from his vocals.

“It was before that…”

There was silence.

“Ah. So, finally ready to tell me why you were late?”

Keith took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“Yeah…”

\---

“Ok so although I am absolutely Team Lulu, it was rather dangerous to go traipsing off into the night like that. No one could reach you.”

“I know, I know, I just had to get out. I felt like I was suffocating.” Allura grabbed the cocktail glass and took a sip. She probably shouldn’t have been drinking in the middle of the day, especially when she hadn’t been feeling well all weekend, but she was hoping the buzz would drown out the other unpleasant sensations her body was currently experiencing. She still had on the sunglasses. The restaurant felt excruciatingly bright.

“Where did you go though because you didn’t text me that you were home safe until 10 and you should’ve been home way sooner than that young lady.” Romelle’s eyes narrowed on her as she sipped her own martini. If Allura was having a lunchtime pick-me-up then so was she.

“I was...around.” Allura averted her gaze.

“Around...hmm, did you go to a bar or something?”

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly.” Romelle repeated. She could play this game all day.

“You’re going to be mad when I tell you.”

“I won’t get mad.”

“Yes you will.”

“I will not, scout’s honor.”

“You were never a girl scout.”

“Hush I was a brownie for two weeks before I dropped out now spill the tea.”

Allura took a large gulp, the liquid courage filling her mouth, then placed the glass down, took a deep breath and ripped the band-aid off.

“Since I didn’t drive to the funeral and had no car I took the train wherein I met a rather attractive man, went back to his place and...and then I went home.”

Romelle sat for a moment, her brain receiving and processing the information. She blinked a few times. Her eyes squinted and then suddenly went wide as if the light bulb suddenly blinked on.

“ALLURA ALTEA, YOU DID NOT!” she finally screeched, earning confused and some irritated stares from the room.

“Romelle please!” Allura hushed her friend.

“You had sex with some random man on the train have you lost your mind?!”

Allura shrugged.

“Well yes, frankly I had and now it sounds even more crazy admitting it now” she grumbled and nursed her Manhattan.

Romelle shook her head in disbelief and then leaned in. “Well was it good?”

Allura slowly ran her tongue along the underside of her upper lip.

“It was so good my toes tingle just thinking about it. I came twice” she admitted, her tone deepening.

This caused Romelle to squeal and giggle and shimmy in her seat.

“Well since you luckily didn’t get murdered I’m going to need to tell me every last sinful detail, because this is the spiciest news I’ve gotten in weeks.”

–--

Keith continued to lay there, having quickly rambled the entire retelling of the last night’s events, sparing no detail and now waiting for Shiro’s response only to be met with a terrifying silence. The silence was the worst.

“Sh-Shir-” he stuttered.

“You let her bite you.” He stated, speaking finally, voice quiet and low.

“I didn’t mean to I swear.” Keith sat up. “Maybe there’s a chance that she didn’t-”

“You said she broke the skin. If she broke the skin then she tasted your blood.”

Keith sighed and tucked and crossed his legs like a pretzel then hunched over.

“God I really fucked up.”

“Understatement.”

“How do I fix this?”

“Find her and tell her what you did.”

“What if she freaks out?”

“If? When she freaks out you mean. Keith you know what the options are. You either calm her down and get her to accept it or…”

“Shiro...I can’t…”

“We can’t risk her exposing us. She accepts it or she’s out. That’s it. I’m sorry but you made a choice and now you have to take responsibility.”

Another long deep sigh blew past Keith’s lips.

“I hate how calm you sound right now. I think I’d feel better if you yelled.”

“Oh I’m furious but I’m also exhausted. I’m going back to sleep. Call me again when it’s been handled either way.”

“But-”

There was an abrupt click and then Shiro was gone.

Keith groaned and fell back. He couldn’t go searching for her right now. He’d have to wait until sundown.

–--

When Allura had stumbled into her apartment early that afternoon her head was spinning. She’d been able to survive through lunch with Romelle but barely. The practically rare steak she’d ordered, much to Romelle’s confusion and dismay, had given her a slight burst of energy but then the car ride home, sun pouring in through the windows smacking her directly in the face, left her dizzy and sick once more.

When she arrived home every set of blinds and curtains were shut as tightly as possible before she staggered to the bed, getting a single high heel off before crashing into her bed and passing out immediately where she slept well into the evening.

Upon waking she was starving, ravenous and she, still in her disheveled work attire, shuffled to her fridge and began opening tupperware filled with leftovers to shovel into her mouth. Perhaps it had spoiled, which seemed odd since she’d made the dishes over the weekend, but it tasted bland, off, like sand in her mouth and she spat it back out into the container. Next she tried a jar of pickles, twisting off the lid and scarfing one down, or at least attempting to. Again, it tasted foul and she winced.

At this point she was sat on her kitchen floor, illuminated in the glow of the fridge light frustrated and feeling a bit delirious, scanning the contents looking for anything to soothe her cravings. Her eyes landed on a pack of thawed ground beef she’d plan to use later that week and her mind began to wander, take a backseat as the hunger took over. Allura suddenly felt outside of herself as she watched her own hand reach out and grab the package, tearing it open sending little bits of raw meat falling out onto her lap. She pinched off a bit of it and popped it in her mouth. It was ok, but what truly looked intriguing, even delectable, was the blood pooling at the bottom of the styrofoam container.

She brought it up over her head and tilted her head back, draining the bright red blood into her mouth, some of it dribbling down her chin and onto her white blouse. Oh how good it tasted, like water after weeks in the desert. It quenched a thirst that had pulled and tugged at her all day and when it was gone she felt angry that there wasn’t more.

_DING DONG!_

The chiming of her doorbell snapped her out of a trance and when she’d realized what she’d done she chucked the meat away from her and it splattered all over the floor. Her breath quickened and her hands shook. What the hell was wrong with her?

_DING DONG!_

Allura’s eyes darted up, wide with fear, and she scrambled to her feet trying to collect herself, straightening her top and noticing the red stain which she wouldn’t have time to change.

_DING DONG!_

She held herself and scurried to the door, slipping the security chain through the track and opened the door ever so slightly. Her heart dropped seeing a face who she instantly recognized but thought she’d never see again let alone standing in front of her apartment.

“Hi Allura? Hey uh,” Keith stammered, “I really need to talk to you.”

“W-What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live” Allura’s voice was shaky, fearful.

“I can explain, but not out here, it’s sort of a private matter.”

“Well you’ll have to because I’m not letting you in.”

“Allura please…” he begged more urgently.

“I think you should leave before I call the police.”

She tried to close the door, but his hand shot out quick like lightening and stopped it in it’s tracks causing Allura to flinch. His fingers curled around the frame and he leaned in noting even through the sliver of doorway that she looked terrible.

“Tell me you don’t feel like hell right now and I’ll go away” he hissed. “Tell me you haven’t felt like wanting to vomit the second you step outside into the sun. Tell me the cravings haven’t been tearing you apart and nothing else has been able to satiate you. Tell me you’ve been perfectly fine since you left my place Friday night and I’ll walk away and you never have to see or hear from me ever again.”

Allura’s entire body vibrated. How did he…? She closed her eyes for a moment and tried not to focus on the pain currently twisting her stomach.

“What is happening to me?” she whimpered.

“I’ll tell you but you need to let me inside. I have to be invited.”


End file.
